Did I Lose You?
by MariskaFanEO
Summary: An altered version of 'Apparently I didn't Lose you', basically same story line. things were just changed a bit to please more people. Post 9x24 Callie confronts Lauren. Callie and Arizona try to work things out. Something happens to Arizona. WIll they be able to save their marriage and work together to fix everything?
1. Chapter 1

"Apparently I lost you." Callie left Arizona standing there. Arizona ran her hands through her hair and sat down on the couch. Arizona had hurt Callie in the most unimaginable way. Callie went into the storage room to try to avoid everyone. Derek saw her enter and he followed her a few moments later.

"Callie..." He started.

"J-J-Just l-leave D-D-Derek, p-please." Callie was sobbing.

"Not gonna happen Torres." He walked over to her and kneeled in front her placing his hands on her knees.

"Sh-She c-cheated on me. W-why would s-s-she do that?" She managed to get out between sobs. Her head fell down and Derek embraced her in a hug and held her while she continued to cry. They stayed like that for a few minutes while Callie regained her composure. She took a deep breath.

"I don't know but I'll be here if you wanna talk about it Torres. Keep your head up." He patted her on the back and left.

* * *

Arizona hadn't moved, but she was crying. God she had screwed up. She did the exact same thing that George did to Callie. Two marriages, two cheaters. She was now a cheater. It's not like she meant for it to happen. Things just happened, something just... just took over and Arizona lost control.

* * *

Callie went looking for Lauren. She found her in by the incubators with the rest of PEDS. Karev, Jo, and some other interns were there with her.

"Hey, blondie." Lauren turned around with an unamused expression on her face.

"Look..." she started.

"Oh, no. You do not get to talk!" Callie interrupted.

"Things..." Lauren tried again.

"Do. Not. Talk. Please leave this hospital immediately." Callie was struggling to remain calm. Karev was hovering in case he needed to intervene. He had a feeling he would.

"I will leave once I know that Arizona wants to be with you and not me and..." Callie lurched forward to be quickly grabbed by Alex.

"You know Arizona loves you more than her. You and I both know that." Alex whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna let you go, you can yell and fight but don't make me tackle you. Please." Alex let her go.

"Arizona will choose me over you because we have a child whom she loves dearly. We have vows. You are just a knot in the rope that we have to untangle to continue our climb up. You aren't shit."

"I was enough to make her cheat on you and break those vows. Maybe this knot will stay where it is and be impossible to untangle causing you to fall quite a ways down because you have to cut the rope." Lauren took a few steps toward Callie. Karev eyed Jo and made sure that she knew that she would grab Lauren if it came to it.

"Both of you stop!" Arizona came from around the corner, her face tear stricken. "Lauren, you need to go. As in leave the city and go back to your house, home."

"But..." Lauren started.

"What we did was nothing okay? It meant nothing and it will be nothing. It is behind us, it was a huge huge huge mistake on my part. Leave. I will always choose Callie over anyone else. You do not have the right to try to explain things and say that you are staying and you have a chance with me, because you don't. I am Callie's. You didn't have the right to say those things to her but she had every right to beat the shit out of you, but she didn't because she is a better person than that. You need to go, now! You will never have a chance with me and I will forget you completely. Go before I really snap." Callie stood there shocked and angry and hurt and a bit relieved.

"Arizo..." Lauren had begun crying.

"Seriously! Get the hell out of the hospital! Get out of the city! Leave!" Arizona grabbed a pen and threw it at Lauren. Lauren grabbed her suitcase and left. Arizona turned to Callie. "Callie can we please talk about this, at home?"

"Fine. I am walking. Rain or not. I will not be in the car with you."

"Wasn't expecting you to want to ride in a car with me." Everyone was staring at the exchange between the women.

**A/N: So I know this kinda sucks, but I thought there needed to be a scene where Callie confronts Lauren but I wanted Arizona to show Callie she was still on her side. I am up for all criticism. Only a two shotter. **


	2. Chapter 2

Callie went to the elevator and went to the lobby to head home when she heard someone yell her name.

"Callie!" It was Derek.

"What?" Callie was short with him and she could tell by the look on his face. "Sorry." She instantly said after seeing his reaction.

"It's fine. I was just going to tell you that Meredith and I are going to take Sofia for the night so you and Arizona will at least have that one less thing to worry about. She and Zola will have fun." He smiled at her weakly.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. I'll let the daycare know." Callie swung her jacket over her head and headed home leaving Derek standing there. She would call the daycare on the way home.

* * *

Callie walked in to see Arizona holding a pack of cigarettes in her hand. Callie was soaking wet and so was Arizona.

"Why are you wet? You drove." Callie said shortly.

"I went outside and had a couple cigarettes." Arizona admitted.

"Fine." Callie went into the bedroom and changed her clothes.

"Calliope..."

"You don't get to Calliope me. Okay? Don't" Callie slammed the bedroom door shut. She needed a few minutes. Arizona sighed and went back into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine and sit and wait for Callie to come out so they could talk about it.

* * *

Callie sat down on the bed. Her wedding ring in hand. She twisted it between her fingers a few times before throwing it across the room. She heard it clank and land somewhere. She went into the bathroom and started a shower. She needed to think about how she was going to handle this. She got into the shower and stood in the stream of water letting it hit her face. She closed her eyes and let the water run along her face. Soon tears began streaming down her face with the water. She sank down until she was in a sitting position and she pulled her legs up against her chest. She stayed like that for a few more minutes then she mustered the strength to go and 'talk' more or less, with Arizona. She got out of the shower and went to the sink, rinsing her face with some cold water. She went to get into some sweats and a t-shirt. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, moving a few of Sofia's toys. She didn't look at Arizona she just crossed her legs and arms and stared straight ahead.

"We are going to work this out only because we have Sofia. I will move some of my stuff into Mark's and that is where I will stay. We will work out a schedule on what days each of us has her and we will talk as co-workers only." Callie said still not looking at Arizona. "You are to call me Doctor Torres and I will call you Doctor Robbins. There will be no use of first names."

"Callie..."

"No. This is how it needs to be and you do not get to have a say in this because that is something a couple does and right now we aren't a couple. We cannot function as a couple anymore. We haven't for a while and we will not act like a couple anymore." Callie stood up and went to start packing some things to take over to Mark's.

"You said that we could talk about this." Arizona said coming into the room. "You agreed to talk about it."

"There is nothing to talk about! You cheated! Simple as that!" Callie threw a few more things into the box and faced Arizona. "There is nothing to talk about Arizona. You betrayed our family. You betrayed me and Sofia. You hurt us both. And you are failing to see that." Callie pushed past Arizona and stopped before opening the door.

"Callie I want to make things right." Arizona was on the brink of tears now.

"Things were right. We were getting back to normal but then this! Things were fine! Not perfect but fine! And then you do this! You don't get to want to make things right, right now!" Callie walked out of the apartment and went to Mark's where she slammed the door and locked it. She plopped the box down by the door and went to sit on his couch. Arizona knocked on Mark's door.

"Doctor Torres may I speak with you about my leg?" Arizona asked through the door. Callie opened the door with a beer in hand.

"I suppose Doctor Robbins." Callie looked pissed but allowed Arizona inside. Arizona walked with a slight limp. "Sit down." Callie pointed to a chair. Arizona sat down.

"It hurts to walk on and it feels like it's throbbing." Arizona said.

"Would you drop you pants?" Callie said in more of a command than a question. Arizona pulled her pants down. Callie looked shocked when she saw the leg. "How did this happen?" Callie asked.

"What is wrong with it Ca-Doctor Torres?" Arizona tried to look at it but couldn't.

"Your prosthetic had cut into your leg in two places and it is all black and blue. You won't be able to wear your prosthetic for a week or two once I remove it." Callie said.

"Okay. Just take it off then, please." Arizona said. Callie grabbed it to take it off and Arizona screamed. "Ow! God!" Arizona grabbed at her thigh.

"Doctor Robbins I am going to need you to stay still." Callie pulled it off completely and Arizona yelled twice as loud as before. Callie got up and headed to Mark's bathroom to grab the rubbing alcohol, gauze and medical tape. She went back and bandaged Arizona's leg. She went and got Arizona's crutches for her and then made her leave. "There you go. Now I need to go to sleep. I have had a long day." Callie closed the door on Arizona.

**A/N: I don't know if I am liking this version any better but I think I may keep "Apparently I Didn't Lose You" up too. I don't know yet though.**


	3. Chapter 3

Callie was lying down in Mark's bed. She was staring at the ceiling thinking.

_I am so beyond furious. She stood up for me and at least got Lauren out of the city. God, but why?! _She wanted to call her dad but he would not take the news well and he would just sort of hover around her. Who could she tell? Everyone is the hospital already knew but she didn't want everyone to know all the details and if she told one person the next day the whole hospital would know. _Maybe I should just go back to the hospital and work. Breaking bones would be really great right now._ She smiled to herself and grabbed her work clothes out of Mark's dresser.

"I really wish you were here right now Mark. You would know what to do." She sighed deeply and left the apartment. She hoped Arizona wouldn't hear her.

* * *

Arizona was laying on the couch trying to get a good look at her leg. _I should call my mom and tell her. She will know what to do, so would Tim. _Arizona sat up the best she could and tried reaching for her phone. She fell off the couch with a thud.

"Damn it!" She yelled. She reached across the table and grabbed it easily now. She dialed her mom's number but didn't hit call yet. Did she just hear Mark's door close? Whatever. She hit call.

"Hi, Arizona. How are you honey? It's pretty late, is something wrong?" Barbara asked her daughter a hint of tired visible in her voice.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Arizona asked, not really wanting to get to the point of the call quite yet.

"Not at all. I am in the living room reading a book. How are Callie and Sofia? I haven't seen any of you since the wedding and I would like you to all come visit sometime." Arizona sighed. "What is it?" Her mother asked.

"Um, Sofia is great. Did you get the pictures Callie sent you?" Arizona sort of stumbled over her words.

"I did. Arizona, what is going on? You seem flustered and you are avoiding some of my questions."

"IcheatedonCallie." Arizona said very quickly.

"What? Honey, you have to speak slower."

"I cheated on Callie." Arizona mumbled.

"I still can't hear you. Speak up."

"I cheated on Callie." Arizona finally said so her mother could hear her.

"Arizo.."

"I know what you are going to say and I know Tim would be disappointed and I know Dad would be furious and I know you are disappointed but you aren't going to tell me, you will tell me how to fix it and that things will be okay but you will be disappointed and..."

"Arizona, stop." Arizona stopped talking.

"But I am right, am I not?"

"You are. Which is why I am not telling you father and I am going to help you fix it."

"But..."

"Don't. Do you regret it?"

"Yes."

"Does Callie know?"

"Yes."

"Where is Sofia?"

"With Meredith and Derek."

"Have you talked to Callie about it?"

"Kinda."

"Are you stuck on the couch?"

"No. What does that have to do with anything?" Arizona asked confused.

"You probably should be honestly but at least Callie is letting you sleep with her still meaning she wants to forgive you, right?"

"I am in the apartment alone. She is at Mark's. We aren't speaking unless it is professionally or about Sofia. It's what she wants."

"Oh."

"I broke one of my two promises to her, except I haven't told her those promises. I promised that I wouldn't hurt her the way George did by cheating on her and that I wouldn't run from things anymore."

"Don't break the other one and don't stop apologizing. Do everything you can and show her that you will NEVER do anything like that again. Prove to her that you still love her, that you will do anything and everything you can to make it up to her, and never stop telling her that you love her."

"Yeah, well she helped me today after she found out well, professionally, kinda. I don't know. I don't think she is going to forgive me."

"It's going to be tough for her and knowing Callie she wants to forgive you because she loves you so much Arizona. She also is going to want to hate you forever. And..."

"Mom, okay, stop please."

"You called me Arizona, I am just trying to help."

"I know." Arizona started laughing as she was slightly crying.

"What is so funny?" Barbara asked confused.

"I am just thinking. Callie helped me patch up my leg an hour ago and I can't wear my prosthetic so I was on the couch and when I went to call you I couldn't reach my phone and i fell on the ground and i cant get up and I think Callie left to go back to the hospital and I am stuck on the floor."

"Why did your leg need patched up? Why can't you wear it?"

"My prosthetic cut into my leg and bruised it and I can't wear it because of the cuts."

"Oh, well I am glad Callie helped you. Go talk to her at the hospital maybe."

"I don't know. I have to think of what I am going to say. I'll sleep on it."

"You need to be with her and keep apologizing and make sure she knows you will do everything you can to save your marriage."

"Okay. I am going to go. Goodnight mom."

"Goodnight." The call ended.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona needed to go into the bedroom so she could get her wheelchair. She wasn't even sure if she could put it together on her own. Callie had always helped her. Arizona used her right leg and her arms to scoot across the room into the bedroom. It took her a while, longer than she would have liked. She found the wheelchair behind her bedside table. She tried yanking it out but her arms weren't strong enough.

"God damn!" She yelled. She began to cry. She needed Callie more than Cristina needed cardio. Or more than a patient waiting on the transplant list needed a transplant. She needed Callie because she loved her so much. Arizona was determined to get the wheelchair open and to get herself in it because she needed to chase after Callie to prove that she was going to do everything she could to make it up. "Okay. You can do this. " She said to herself. She needed to get on the bed so she would have a better and easier angle to open the wheelchair from. She rolled onto her stomach. She pushed herself up, like a push up, leaving her hips on the ground. She pushed herself up onto her right knee so she had the majority of her weight on it and her hand supported her so she wouldn't fall. She kept pushing herself up with her arms until she could reach the bed with her arms and she placed her hands on the top of the bed while she hopped up onto her right leg. She sort of fell onto the bed. She rolled herself over and sat down so she could reach the wheelchair and she pulled it to her so she could open it. She opened it with some difficulty. She sighed, _Finally, _she thought to herself. She sat down in the wheelchair and went back into the living room when she locked the wheels of the wheelchair and got her crutches. She strapped them to the back of the wheelchair so she could use them once she got to the hospital. She gripped the wheelchair and hopped her way back around to the front of the chair so she could sit down again.

* * *

"Hey, anything I can do?" Callie asked Owen.

"Callie, it's two o'clock in the morning, go home. We will call if needed." Owen looked at Callie who now sighed.

"Please. I can't go home." Callie begged.

"I heard what happened Callie. Go home and talk it over with..."

"Please let me work the pit! I'll work overtime but I am not going home. And if I am going to be here I might as well be useful."

"Fine." Owen turned around to grab his bag. "I am going home, so goodnight Doctor Torres." He walked by her and out of his office. She followed and closed the door. She went down to the pit and sat behind the desk.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Bailey asked.

"You're working the pit tonight too?" Callie said, knowing very well that Miranda knew exactly what happened earlier, she tried to change the subject.

"Yes. You didn't answer my question. Why are you not fixing your marriage? Why are you here, in this hospital?" Bailey asked setting down the chart she had in her hands.

"I couldn't sleep." Callie rolled a pen between her fingers. She looked back up at Bailey.

"Does Arizona know you are here?" She asked.

"I really don't know and I really don't care."

"You better fix things."

"I said all I needed to say to her and then I went to Mark's but couldn't sleep so I came here and quite frankly I wasn't the one in the wrong doing so why are you telling me to fix things?" Callie half yelled at Miranda.

"There is the Torres I know. And I am telling you because you are a fighter."

"I don't know how much fight I have left in me Bailey." Callie said blinking back a few tears.

"You have more than you think Torres." Bailey smiled and picked up another chart and headed off. Callie sighed. She leaned her head back and groaned. She heard sirens and they hadn't been called yet so they were probably on the way to Seattle Pres. or they just haven't called yet. Callie hoped they were coming in to Grey Sloan Memorial but she knew with her luck they wouldn't. The phone began ringing. Callie perked up. Maybe it was her lucky day.

"Grey Sloan Memorial ER."

"There was a woman in the middle of the street near the hospital she had a wheelchair and crutches. I think she was hit by a car but I am not sure... I found her and I am bringing her in now. She is pretty bad." A guy muttered out hurriedly and frantic.

"Okay, sir, we will have our team ready to go." Callie hung up and paged Bailey and three interns whom she didn't know the names of.


	5. Chapter 5

"Move it people!" Callie yelled as she made her way to the doors. According to the man dropping the patient off she was unconscious and was pretty bad which didn't tell them much. They saw a car pull up. It was a dark blue SUV. He sped in and came to a quick stop. He jumped out of the car and opened the back seat door. She was laying down and there was blood everywhere. Callie immediately noticed head injury and sent an intern to page Shepherd and Owen. Her face was so bad you couldn't even make an identification. Her clothes were soaked through with blood. Callie looked down and went to look at the patient's legs to see if any leg bones were broken. She looked and the patient was missing their left leg. Callie stopped what she was doing and backed away with fear on her face.

"Get the patient inside now! Book an OR! Get a team ASAP! She cannot die!" Callie started sobbing as they ran for the elevators. She knew it was Arizona. She would know that left leg stump anywhere. Mixed with the fact that she was blonde. Callie checked Arizona's neck for her birth mark and sure as day there is was. They were in the elevator.

"Why are you crying Torres?" Bailey asked. Callie was choking back her tears.

"I-I-It's A-Arizona." She finally got out. The elevator dinged and Callie couldn't move, she wanted to but she couldn't. She didn't know why. Bailey took control and headed for the OR. Callie went back downstairs to find the man who had brought her in. She found him with his elbows on his knees bent over in a chair. She walked over to him.

"Is she going to be okay Doc?" He asked her. "Do you need her things? They are in my car as well. Just her wheelchair and crutches." Callie was sobbing at that point.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I hope s-s-she will b-be okay. I-I-I am n-not a-allowed to operate on h-her." Callie just barely managed to choke out. She was still furious with Arizona but she didn't want her dying. She was crying from the flood of worry and anger that overtook her.

"Why?" He asked. Callie hugged him.

"Thank you so much for stopping and bringing her in." Callie slurred out quickly. "I c-can't operate because t-that is my w-wife." Callie had never cried so much before in her life.

"Oh! I am so so sorry," He hugged her back. "It's going to be okay. I am sure your friends will do wonderful, perfect work on her and she will be okay. I will go get her stuff for you." He stood up leaving Callie there sobbing. Meredith came wheeling around the corner in her wheelchair with Zola and Sofia.

"Callie! Derek told me what happened." Mer wheeled down next to Callie and placed her hand on her knee. "Do you want me to get you anything?"

"Mommy, why cryin'?" Sofia asked crawling into Callie's lap and giving her a hug. This made Callie cry even harder. The man came back with Arizona's things.

"Because this nice man right here just saved someone very important to us by bringing them into this hospital." She kissed Sofia's head and Sofia put her head on Callie's shoulder and stuck her thumb in her mouth. "Sir, I didn't even get your name." Callie said taking a deep breath.

"Henry. Henry Tomlinson." She stuck his hands in his pockets and sat back down.

"You dont have to stay if you don't want." Callie said.

"I'd like to stay to make sure everything goes okay. You can always use a friend, or stranger in this case, when bad things happen. You can never have too many people by your side."

"Callie will you watch Zola for a minute while I go get coffee and some toys and stuff for them to do?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah," She turned to Henry. "Did she say anything?" Callie asked.

"She was unconscious when i got to her but she mumbled something about 'need to make...right' and then something about 'make sure...love her', I'm sorry that's all I got though, the rest was very mumbled and I couldn't make out what she was saying." Callie knew in that instant that Arizona was trying to come over to apologize and to fix things with her. She hugged Sofia even tighter.

"Thank you." Callie said to him. Sofia fell asleep on Callie's chest. Meredith came back with three coffees and a bag for the girl's to play with. Callie didn't even notice her return, she was stuck in her own thoughts.

"Callie!" Meredith yelled. Callie snapped her head up.

"Huh?" She asked breaking her train of thought.

"I have been calling your name. Here's your coffee." She handed Callie the coffee.

"Oh, thanks." Callie sipped on it awkwardly, as she didn't want to wake Sofia who looked so peaceful. She kissed her daughter's hair and stroked her head. Zola climbed into Meredith's lap.

"Everything will be okay Callie. Derek is in there, Bailey is fixing up anything wrong in her abdomen, Cristina is in there, Jackson is checking out her face, and Owen is probably suturing her cuts and scrapes... the..." Callie cut her off.

"This isn't really helping me calm down any."

"Sorry." Meredith went back to sipping on her coffee. "Everything will be all right though. We are the only two not standing right by her side."


	6. Chapter 6

"Callie, take a deep breath." Meredith said. "It's going to be okay." Both Zola and Sofia were asleep in their mother's laps. Callie took a deep breath and laid her head on the back of the chair.

"I wish the past twenty four hours would just disappear and I could pretend they never happened." She was rubbing Sofia's back in slow, soft circles. They had been waiting for some news for about thirty minutes now, but each minute kept ticking by slower and slower to Callie.

"I know. If we could just turn the clock back..." They both stopped when Jo walked into the room, finally an update.

"She will be fine Callie. She looked worse than she was. They will be in surgery for another hour or so. Alex is sitting next to her, talking to her and holding her hand, making sure she is okay." Jo smiled. "If you want, Doctor Hunt said you could take Alex's place if you want. I have to get back. She will be okay Callie." Jo placed her hand on Callie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze before leaving.

"I can watch Sof if you wanna go." Meredith offered. Zola began to stir and Meredith got the blanket out of the bag she had brought down for the children earlier. She laid it on the ground and placed a few toys on it before setting Zola on it and reaching her arms out for Sofia.

"Ok, I shouldn't be more than an hour." Callie kissed her daughter's head and handed her over to Meredith. Callie ran to the OR and threw on a cap and gown. She walked in and for a moment everything stopped. She looked at her wife open on the table. She took a step back for a moment and took a deep breath. Everyone stopped and looked at her a few seconds.

"Torres?" Owen asked. Callie took one more deep breath. Alex stood up and let Callie take his place.

"I am fine." She responded as she sat next to Arizona. Everybody looked at Owen who nodded and they went back to work. Callie just looked at Arizona. She tried to ignore the fact that she was open on the table. "You have blood on stand-by?" Callie asked.

"Yes." Bailey answered. She was making quick and swift movements inside Arizona's abdomen.

"Does she have any broken bones? Is her face, uh, is..." Callie mumbled she wasn't thinking right now. She was asking random and pointless questions.

"Callie, we got this, everything will be fine. We have you in here because we figured you would want to be but if you are going to be a distraction i will kick you out of my OR faster than..." Bailey started.

"Doctor Bailey." Owen warned. Miranda shut up.

"Anyway, just talk to her." Bailey finished. Callie stroked her hair a few times and began talking to her.

"Arizona, you got hit by a car trying to follow me to make things right between us. You cheated, yes. I am still pissed and our arrangement hasn't changed. I need you to get better because I need to know some things. Please, if not for me than do it for Sof because she loves you endlessly still." Callie was right by her ear trying to make sure no one else would hear. She was crying.

"She can hear you I think. Her heart rate just went up a little bit." Jo said trying to relax Callie.

"I don't think so, but i like your optimism, we could use some more of that around here." Callie replied smiling. Arizona's heart rate was still increased.

"Arizona, it's all going to be okay. If you can hear me just calm down, relax." Callie said. Arizona's heart rate went back to normal. Callie looked at Jo.

"Told you." Jo said flashing a smile.

* * *

Arizona could hear everything her wife was telling her. She could hear but she couldn't move or talk and wasn't really aware of much but she could her her wife's voice. It could be just a dream for all she knew. But her heart rate quickened at the words. She then calmed down after Callie, or the dream Callie, told her it was going to be okay and to relax. Her wife's voice was very calming to her. It always had been, unless of course she was yelling, then it was just terrifying and paralyzing. Arizona remembered crossing the street. Nobody was coming so she thought she had plenty of time to cross. She was at the crosswalk even. Then a drunk driver came flying around the corner. She tried to move the wheelchair faster but she couldn't the wheels kept slipping so she went a little faster but not much. He had hit her and left her there and not many people drove on that road at night. She remembered blacking out and losing consciousness. She remembered when she heard a car stop next to her and she heard a man say he was going to take her to the hospital and she mumbled a few things. She couldn't remember what or even if he had heard them. She knew now that she was in the OR. That was clear. The pain of a car running her over was so unbearable, but it's just karma right?


	7. Chapter 7

The surgery had been over for about an hour now. Arizona was still asleep and Callie, Sofia and Henry were all in her room. Sofia was asleep in a cot that they had brought in for her. Meredith came in and out as she wanted to see baby Bailey. She brought Bailey to Arizona's room for a little while before Miranda told her to go rest. Callie was falling asleep on the couch in the room.

"Arizona?" Callie sat up. Arizona was starting to wake up. Her eyes opened and she blinked a few times.

"Callie? Is that you?" She asked sleepily. Her throat was dry and she needed water or ice chips.

"Yeah." Callie handed her a cup with ice chips knowing that is what Arizona was going to ask for because that's what everyone asks for after surgery. Arizona tried to lift the cup up to her mouth but she couldn't quite do it on her own. Callie grabbed the cup from her and picked up an ice chip and placed it in Arizona's mouth.

"You don't need to be here, what I did to you was..."

"Arizona stop. But before you fall asleep again and you will within the next ten minutes I need you to meet someone." She motioned to Henry to come over. "This is Henry, he stopped after he saw you in the road. He hasn't left because he wanted to make sure you were okay." Arizona smiled.

"Thank you. You can go now. I am fine, I couldn't be at a better hospital." She grabbed his hand and thanked him. Arizona looked at Callie. "Give him some money or something Callie, please?" Arizona asked.

"Oh, no. No. I can't do that. Saving you was reward enough. I reunited a family is how I thought of it. Really it's fine." He smiled back at Arizona.

"Okay, but if you ever need anything please call us and we will help in any way we can." Callie offered, giving him her business card. "Call whenever, we will answer." Callie smiled and gave him a hug.

"Will do Doctor...uh, Torres." He said looking down at the card. He grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair he was sitting in.

"Call me Callie." Callie smiled and he nodded then left. Callie turned back to Arizona who had fallen back asleep again. Callie went back to the couch and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Mommy. Mommy! Mommy!" Sofia was awake and poking Callie's face. Callie woke up to quiet her before she woke Arizona up.

"Baby girl, shhh." Callie said picking up the adorable little girl.

"It's okay, Cal-Doctor Torres. I've been awake for a while. I wanted to let you sleep. Can you get me a mirror? Nobody else would let me have one. How bad is my face?" Callie blinked a few times still waking up a little.

"Umm, I'll get you one. Medically it's not too bad. Physically it looks bad." Callie went and grabbed a mirror from the bathroom in Arizona's room.

"So it's really bad?" Arizona asked. She remembered her face hitting the pavement and hitting her eye on the wheel of her wheelchair.

"We've seen worse." Callie said.

"Ok, lemme have the mirror." Arizona had decided she was prepared enough, it was now or never. She was awake and Callie was there and they still needed to talk. Callie handed Arizona the mirror. Arizona held it down at her lap for a few seconds.

"Just look and get it over with." Callie said, not pushy but not super nice either. Arizona lifted it up.

"Not that bad?! I look like I was dragged and stomped on by a horse!" Arizona threw the mirror to the foot of the bed. "If I had by prosthetic on or had a freaking leg this would never had happened!" Arizona gestured to her face. Sofia started crying and hugged Callie's legs. Callie had tears brimming in her eyes. She shook her head.

"Not in front of Sofia." Callie said sternly. Miranda came in after hearing the little argument.

"Sofia, baby, why don't you come with me. We can go find Zola and Tuck. How about that?" She picked Sofia up.

"Miranda, it's fine. Sofia and I were just going to leave." Callie said taking her daughter from the fellow surgeon. Callie grabbed her purse and jacket.

"Callie. I'm sorry, I..." Arizona started but Callie was already out the door. Miranda was still there. She looked at Arizona and raised her eyebrows. "I mentioned the leg." Arizona sighed.

"Which is why she left." Miranda stated.

"Really? No shit." Arizona snapped. A tear fell from her face.

"Hey, I didn't do nothing to you." Bailey said snatching up the mirror and leaving the room. Arizona groaned and threw her head back on the pillow instantly regretting moving that fast. She was still in a lot of pain from the surgery and she got dizzy when she moved her head too fast. She closed her eyes briefly and then slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes back up. Alex was standing in the doorway.

"Not you too, I don't think I can handle you getting mad at me right now too." She said.

"I 'm not gonna get mad at you but I am going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't but I am going to anyway. And you will be the one pissed at me." He took a few more steps in the room until he was on the side of the foot of the bed.

"Okay, I guess. Have a seat." Arizona gestured to the bed. Alex sat down.

"No interrupting okay?" Alex said.

"Fine." Arizona sighed.

"You sigh a lot. Anyway, Callie didn't cut off your leg. Yes she made the decision after I suggested it, basically. She kept going through all the things I could do to save it and I stopped her and told her that we needed to amputate because there was nothing else I could do and she was in the middle of surgery and I sure as hell was not going to let you die. If Callie hadn't been in that OR, she probably could have worked her magic and saved it because she's Callie. After I amputated..."

"You..."

"I said no interruptions. After I amputated Callie said she would take the fall for it because she still wanted you to teach me because she saw potential in me too. I told Callie that she couldn't do that and she said she could and will and that i wasn't to mention anything to you or even hint that I was the one who had done it. When you found out and went home and wouldn't really talk to Callie she put a brave face on for everyone and kept her routine up but you could tell she was exhausted. At least I could. I especially could tell when I was going to go to Hopkins and was, uh, saying goodbye to some people, and ended up in the storage room she was in. She was sobbing and it looked like she had been for a while. She sucked it up and stayed by your side while you were mad at her for something that she didn't even do. She loves you more than life itself Arizona. She holds a strong face when inside she is dying and breaking down. And each time you bring up the leg she feels even guiltier. She doesn't have her best friend to talk to anymore and her wife won't sleep with her, let alone let her forget that she is missing a freaking leg. The only one who really cares about the leg is you. I am not mad at you but Callie and you are the two strongest people I know and seriously just stop bringing up the leg. I did it! Hate me! Don't hate Callie! She didn't do anything except love you and make you feel loved! She was patient and then you don't talk to her anymore about what's wrong but she doesn't want to push you because she is scared you will leave her and that it will drive a bigger wedge between you two. And just as she thinks things are getting better between you two, you go and sleep with someone else. She feels betrayed and she has given you so many chances Arizona so don't be surprised if this time you don't get another chance with her." He stood up. "That's what I have to say, so hate me not her. I am not choosing sides but if I had to, I would choose hers. I will be neutral ground. I understand some of what both of you are going through, not exactly but sorta." Arizona was crying. Alex was right but she was pissed. She glared at him. "You can yell at me." He said.

"I am not...yes I am. What do you think I was trying to do?! I freaking didn't tell her anything so she wouldn't have to worry! I pretended I was fine and I wasn't having phantom pains when I had them all the time! I get defensive and I bring up the leg! It's not like I mean it!" Karev looked down a minute before looking back up. "What?" Arizona asked.

"Nothing."

"Seriously, what?"

"You will get pissed at me."

"Karev."

"Fine. It's not like you meant to cheat on Callie either right?" Arizona's face went from genuinely mad to absolutely furious. "Yeah." Karev said before leaving before Arizona could get a word in. She was so pissed she was speechless. She was hurt, both mentally and physically, angry, and regretful, and guilty, and sad.


	8. Chapter 8

Karev had no right to tell her those things but each and every one of them had been true but so had the things she retaliated him with. She probably should start talking to doctor Wyatt but Arizona didn't like her very much. She wondered if Callie had called her parents to tell them she had been hit by a car, probably not and Arizona didn't feel like calling her mother at the moment. She laid her head back and just stared at the ceiling.

* * *

"Why not stay with mama?" Sofia asked. Callie sighed and set the little girl down in her room by her dresser to change her. Today completely messed up her schedule.

"Mama needed some time to think and rest, okay?" Callie said putting on her clothes for the day. Callie called off and she had a day planned out for her and Sof.

"Otay." Came the toddlers response. Callie smiled and sighed. She was grateful Sofia had no idea what was really going on. She still had her innocence and she was still oblivious to so much. It was easy to explain things to her. She never understood but she played along.

"Hey, baby girl do you want to go to the zoo or the park today?" Callie asked her standing up and putting Sofia's pajama's in the laundry basket.

"Mama come?" Sofia asked hopeful that the answer was yes. It hurt Callie that she had to tell her no.

"No, baby. Not this time. Maybe next time." Callie let one single tear slip down her face before wiping it away and turning back to her daughter.

"Not go wifout mama." Sofia pouted and plopped down on the ground with her arms crossed. "No go." Callie hated this struggle but Sof rarely wanted to go anywhere without Arizona.

"Mama can't go baby girl. She can't really get around." Callie hoped that she needn't answer any more question or more like demands.

"Chaiwr." Sofia said referring to Arizona's wheelchair.

"It broke sweetie. And mama has to stay where she is anyway." Callie hoped this would change the girl's mind.

"Want mama!" Sofia yelled before throwing herself back down on the ground and screaming into the floor.

"Sofia! Stop acting this way! We can go with mama another time." Sofia was not letting up. Callie was trying to get Sofia to go and Callie had a feeling that within the next hour they would be back at the hospital with Arizona because it was what Sof wanted.

"Want mama." Sofia started crying. Callie left Sof's room to head into her and Arizona's. She figured Sofia would occupy herself when she stopped crying so she closed the door and laid on the bed. She laid in the middle not wanting to lay completely on Arizona's side but not wanting to be on her side either. She grabbed her pillow and sobbed into her pillow hoping Sofia wouldn't hear her sobs from her room. Maybe what she and Arizona needed was some space. She could take Sofia and go visit Aria or her parents. She could always go visit Addison in L.A. she could just disappear from it all for a while. She could also leave Sofia with Arizona and go herself, but she kinda needed her crack baby. She took a few deep breaths and sat up. She looked at Arizona's side of the bed and saw her bedside table drawer open a tad. Callie furrowed her brow and contemplated looking in it or not. Maybe it was just open from when Arizona was trying to get the wheelchair open or something. Callie rolled onto Arizona's side of the bed and opened the drawer. Inside was a letter in Arizona's handwriting and two white dried up flowers were on top of the letter. Callie's name was written on the top of the letter. The flowers were from their wedding. The letter read;

_My Dearest Calliope,_

_Today was a bad day for all of us. For you and Sofia. Sofia because she will be affected by my actions earlier today. I have no excuse and even if I did it wouldn't be acceptable or have a point because there was absolutely no excuse for what I did to you. I hurt you deeply and I will do everything I can to make it up to you. If you want space, I will give you space. If you want to yell and scream at me, I will sit and take it. I hurt myself from my actions and I cannot begin to imagine how you felt while helping me. Enraged? Furious? I don't know and I don't know if I will ever find out but I know it wasn't pleasant. I love you to the end of the Earth and back Calliope and I did the unimaginable when all you were was loving and supportive. I want you to know this. I am on my way to the hospital to tell you these things in person but you can never hear them too much I suppose. I saved these two flowers from our wedding because the one is the one that was in my hair and the other was the one that Mark handed you at the end of the night. I love you Calliope and I am truly sorry and will go to hell and back making it up to you._

_Your Dearest Arizona _


	9. Chapter 9

Callie read through the letter one more time. Her tears came back to her and she went to her side of the bed grabbing the tissues. She took a few huge deep breaths and convinced herself that she could go handle Sofia now. She went to the bathroom and rinsed her face off a few times first. She smelled the flowers and put them on her bedside table and pocketed the letter. She walked into the toddlers room where Callie saw she was packing a backpack. She smiled lightly.

"Where you going Sofster?" Callie asked as her daughter was packing her blanket and stuffed giraffe along with some of the random clothes that she had tossed haphazardly into the bag.

"Mama." Sofia simply said trying to zip up the bag. She was struggling and she got it started but it stopped simply because there was too much stuff in the bag.

"Here, let me help." Callie walked over and kneeled on the ground. She took the stuff out of the bag and Sofia started to stare at Callie.

"Mommy, no! Me go see mama!" Sofia thought Callie was unpacking her bag completely.

"Calm down baby girl. I am just gonna make everything fit." Callie took the clothes and folded them, laughing at what her daughter had picked out. She had three shirts, a dress, and pajama bottoms along with her sparkly little ballet flats. Callie shrugged and repacked the bag. She zipped it up and handed it to Sofia.

"We go?" Sofia asked putting the backpack on with Callie's help. Callie gave in.

"Yeah, I guess we go." She grabbed Sofia's hand and they walked to the hospital. Callie figured this way she would have more time to think of what she was going to say to Arizona.

* * *

_Knock, Knock._

Arizona had been asleep but woke at the sound of the knock. It was her mom. Arizona groaned and put the pillow over her face. She didn't want to see her mother right now, she loved her mom but she didn't want to see her.

"Arizona, honey..." She started still standing by the door.

"Mom, I'm fine. I'm good. I am going to be here for a few days but I'll be fine." She answered through the pillow.

"Did you and Callie talk?" Barbara asked taking a few steps into the room.

"No." Arizona put the pillow back behind her head.

"Well, I am not going to chose sides and if I do I am going to be on the side that makes Sofia the happiest." Barbra said point blank.

"Then side with Callie because if I wasn't me I would side with Callie too."

"Arizona, you are being irrational, you are too hard on yourself. You feel bad and are willing to do anything to..."

"I am not being too hard on myself. If dad would cheat on you what would you do? If you accidentally cheated on dad but didn't mean it how would you treat yourself?" Arizona said being short and snippy with her mom. "I'm sorry I am being snappy but I am not being too hard on myself."

"I don't know what I can do to help you two." Barbara said.

"Mom, I think what we need to fix this is just to be left alone to handle it ourselves. Maybe you could take Sofia for a day or something. I don't know." Sofia came running into the room as if on cue.

"Mama, mama!" She yelled and climbed onto the bed. Arizona smiled at the little girl.

"Hey sweetie! How'd you get here?" Arizona asked shifting so she and Sofia could get comfortable on the bed.

"Mommy and me walked. I packed my bag all on my own." Sofia said proudly taking the backpack off with Arizona's help. Callie slowly walked into the room and stood in the doorway. Arizona looked at her for a few moments and could tell she had been crying then returned her attention to Sofia who was unpacking her bag. Barbara cleared her throat.

"Mom, maybe you should go." Arizona looked at her mom.

"No, really Barbara you're fine to stay." Callie said. "I have to go check on a few patients so I was just going to leave Sofia here for a while." Arizona and Callie's eyes met, both of them knew Callie didn't have any patients to check on. Callie left to go wherever she was going to go. Barbara gave Arizona a look.

"What mom?" Arizona asked.

"Mama!" Sofia said.

"One minute baby." Arizona looked back at her mom.

"Okay, that was painful to watch. You're hurt Arizona."

"But she got hurt even more mom. Please, really, stop intervening. I called you to tell you what I had done not for help. I am grateful you are willing to help but I just wanted to get it off my chest to someone who wouldn't tell everyone I work with. If you are going to keep intervening please leave. Let Callie and I figure things out on our own."

"Alright. I will talk to you soon?" Barbara got up and kissed her daughter and granddaughter's heads.

"Yeah." Arizona said. Barbara left Arizona and Sofia alone in the room. "Alright, baby girl. What do you got?" Arizona asked shifting her daughter between her legs.

"I gots my stuff for night." Sofia said showing her mama the clothes she had picked out and her blanket.

"You and mommy going to spend the night?" Arizona asked hopeful that the answer would be yes.

"Me. Don't know 'bout mommy." Sofia got off the bed and grabbed her backpack and blanket in her arms.

"Don't leave the room sweetie, stay here." Arizona warned. _Not that I could go after you if you did. _Arizona thought.

"Couch." Sofia said pointing to the love seat that was in the room. Sof put her bag and blanket on the seat. Apparently that was where she was going to sleep.

"Is that going to be your bed for the night?" Arizona asked.

"Mmmm Hmmmm." Sofia said climbing up on the sofa and looking around.

"What you looking for?"

"Where Zo?" Sofia asked referring to Zola.

"I don't know." Arizona said. "Where's mommy?"

"Don't know." The toddler shrugged. Bailey walked in.

"How are you doing? Any pain?" She asked.

"Nope." Arizona said. Bailey raised her eyebrow.

"Honestly." Miranda asked.

"It's a little sore and my stump is throbbing. And I am having phantom pains again. No pain from the incision though." Arizona admitted.

"I will page Doctor Hunt. Would you like me to page Doctor Torres as well?"

"Uh, um, I-I, uhh." She didn't know. She was on professional terms with Callie so technically this would be professional right?

"Page Doctors Hunt and Torres." Bailey said to one of the interns behind her.


	10. Chapter 10

Callie was sitting in her office when she heard her pager go off somewhere in her purse. She went into her purse and saw that it was Arizona's room. She started panicking.

_What if something really bad is happening? What if she's dying?_ Callie thought as she ran down to Arizona's room. She looked in the room and Hunt and Bailey were there. Arizona looked fine to her.

"We paged you because you are ortho and her leg hurts." Bailey said. "And you are going to talk, or yell, just not so loudly that it disrupts people."

"Karev is her doctor and I'm not allowed anyway; you cant treat family. And i have nothing to talk about right now with Doctor Robbins." Callie shrugged and sat next to Sofia. Bailey looked at Arizona then back at Callie. Hunt stood awkwardly by the foot or Arizona's bed.

"Get up." Bailey said to Callie.

"Excuse me?" Callie said defensively.

"You heard me." Callie stood up looking at Hunt who shrugged. "I need an intern! Someone take this child and don't lose her!" Bailey yelled to the nurse's station behind her. Five interns came running over shoving each other along the way.

"An intern will not be taking my child!" Arizona and Callie said at the same time. They looked at each other momentarily and Arizona shot Callie a shy smile.

"Fine, someone page Doctor Yang." Bailey snapped shooting both Arizona and Callie a death glare. The interns raced to page Cristina.

"Hunt, I'll see you in a couple hours." Arizona said. Hunt nodded and left the room.

"Both of you." Bailey said. " BOTH of you made mistakes and BOTH of you are going to work on..."

"Wait until Cristina comes." Callie said. "You will not yell at us in front of our daughter. There is to be no fighting in front of our daughter. Got it?" Callie said clearly ticked off.

"Fine." Bailey crossed her arms. A few minutes later Cristina came in.

"I'm needed for baby duty?" She asked. She loves Sofia but she had patients to see.

"That, or fix the whole Arizona and Callie thing." Bailey said.

"Hi, Sofia. Let's go find some ice cream and meet some people who need to be fixed." Cristina said rushing into the room and quickly grabbing Sofia.

"That's what I thought Yang!" Bailey yelled after her.

"So what are you going to do to fix us since apparently no one needs a general surgeon right now? Because we are adults and we can handle this..." Callie started.

"Shut up!" Bailey said. "Meredith Grey is here, she can't operate but she's here and I am helping you from the goodness of my heart because you two are meant to be together. Callie, sit down." Bailey demanded. Callie went to go sit on the couch. "Next to your wife." Bailey said raising her eyebrows.

"And where would that be? My wife got lost somewhere in the plane wreck!" Callie stood up and yelled at Bailey. Arizona slightly cringed at Callie's words. They were truthful but they still hurt.

"Callie..." Bailey started.

"Miranda it's fine. She's right. Let it be. We can figure this out on our own." Arizona interjected.

"Well you need to talk about it. You can't just cut people out of your life and act like what you had was nothing. And you can't push it under the rug and pretend nothing happened either. It's not healthy. I'll leave." Bailey left.

"I will page Doctor Hunt and Doctor Karev for you Doctor Robbins so you can get your wave thing over with and not have to wait for another two hours." Callie had her back turned to Arizona and was sort of hovering in the doorway.

"Thank you." Arizona swept her hair out of her face.

"Bailey is right. We need to talk about it but I can't, not yet." Callie said before walking out. She went to the nurse's station and had them page Karev and Hunt.

* * *

Karev came running into Arizona's room. She had already been taken down with Hunt.

"Crap." Alex said to himself. He went running down to the wave room where he found Arizona with Hunt.

"It's about time you got here Karev." Hunt said placing the sensors on Arizona's temples.

"I was busy dealing with parents who were yelling because of what had happened with the whole Callie yelling at Lauren and then Arizona yelling at both of them thing, so excuse me for being late. I have been here all night trying to get them to shut up about it and trying to keep them here. We have had two families arrange for their baby to be taken to Seattle Pres." Karev raised his voice. "They said we didn't know how to run a hospital smoothly. So I am allowed to be late." Karev stood with his hands on his hips and glared at Hunt and Arizona.

"Alex..." Arizona started.

"You're supposed to be stopping the waves. Focus. I am going to check out your leg." Karev stooped down and lifted Arizona's hospital gown so he could get a look at her leg. he touched it and she flinched. "Does it hurt here..." Karev moved his hand elsewhere. "...more than here?" He asked moving his hand a little higher on her leg.

"It hurts more everywhere. The more you touch it the more painful it gets. Cal-Doctor Torres used to massage it and it felt better. I don't know if that will help now or if it's just hurting because its bruised everywhere." Arizona said with a few tears falling down her face.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Okay so Alex is Arizona's doctor because he amputated her leg...**

"Callie is trying Arizona. I know you are mad at me but I am just going to..."

"Karev." Owen warned. Karev ignored him.

"I am just going to say that she hasn't been herself since the plane wreck either. You didn't make it easy for her, being mad at her for the leg thing. But..."

"Karev. That is enough." Owen said.

"Alex. Please just help me with the leg thing then leave so I can focus on the waves." Arizona said.

"Massaging the leg won't help the pain any Doctor Robbins, due to the fact that it is bruised it will simply increase the pain. I suggest some pain killers and sleep." Karev got up and left followed by Owen.

"Let her deal with this on her own Karev." He told her.

"I'm not gonna sit by and let..."

"I am on her side. She wants to fix her mistakes and talking about her leg isn't going to help her any. Knock it off." Karev sighed and put his hands in his lab coat pockets.

"Fine. Whatever. I'm just telling her how Callie is feeling." Alex went to walk away.

"As well as making her feel terrible and telling her things she doesn't need to know. They can figure that out on their own. They are adults and you don't need to make digs. This is their relationship, stay out of it." Owen said grabbing Karev's arm firmly. Karev glared and rolled his eyes before stomping off back to PEDs. Owen went back in to help Arizona.

"Owen, I can handle my own. I am hardcore. I grew up an Army brat. I can take digs." Arizona said.

"Did you..." Owen started.

"You guys weren't exactly quiet. Alex is right. Callie needs more people on her side. What I did was terrible and I was terrible to her before. Everything Alex said and has said haven't been digs, they have been true statements that come off as digs." Arizona turned her head to look at Owen. "I appreciate you taking my side and defending me but really, its okay. You don't have to. Why are you siding with me anyway?"

"I am siding with you because I was once on your side of things." Owen said. "Anyway. Are the waves working or do you want to try something else?" He tried to change the subject.

"Um, the waves are working okay. What did you do to 'fix' things or whatever?" She asked nervously, not knowing whether she should be asking him these things.

"Don't pretend it didn't happen. Admit to it and tell her what happened. Don't stop apologizing and tell her it won't happen again. Basically just talk about it and either you get another chance and you can save your relationship or you can't save it and you don't get another chance." He said.

"So basically what everyone is telling me to do already?" Arizona asked.

"Yeah, basically."

"Okay. I am going to focus on the waves now." Arizona sat in the chair for a few minutes and tried to stop the waves. "Okay, I did it." She sighed. "Can I go back up to my room now?"

"Yeah." Hunt took the sensors off and pushed her back to her room. "If you ever need to talk you can talk to me. I know we don't really talk all that often but um, yeah." Hunt offered rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you." Arizona smiled and Hunt helped her get back in her bed. Owen took Arizona's chart and left. It was nice to know that someone was on her side or at least understood more or less what was going on. She closed her eyes and laid back on the bed.

"Doctor Robbins, your daughter wanted to come and see you. As she is spending the night I need to head home. I assume you can handle her?" Callie asked as Sofia ran into the room to get in bed with Arizona.

"Callie, cut the whole 'Doctor Robbins' thing out. Please. You don't have to live in the apartment, you don't have to talk to me but we WILL at least use first names." Arizona said as Sofia settled between Arizona's legs.

"Fine." Callie looked tired and worn-out.

"Callie, we need to talk about this please." Arizona begged.

"I am going to L.A. tomorrow morning. Derek and Meredith have agreed to help you with Sofia if you need it. I will be back in a week or so. I need to go home and pack." Callie turned to walk away.

"Callie, God damn it! At least freaking talk about it with me! Even if it's 'i hate you'! Please talk to me!" Arizona sat up. Sofia hugged her.

"Arizona, I don't hate you. I hate your actions and choices since the accident. I hate the person that took over my Arizona's body because my Arizona is gone." Callie was choking back tears. "There. I talked." Callie walked away leaving Arizona pondering.


	12. Chapter 12

"Cris, me want go see Zo." Sofia whined.

"Not now Sofster." Cristina said turning back to her patient. "I apologize. Where were we?" Cristina said looking at the patient chart. "Okay, your surgery will be between two and three hours depending how things go. Hopefully we can be in and out in two hours. You should have nothing to worry about. any questions?" Cristina closed the chart.

"Can I take my daughter back now?" Callie said from behind Cristina. "I need to take her to Arizona."

"Mommy!" Sofia yelled and ran to Callie.

"Yes." Cristina said turning to Callie then back to her patient. "Now do you have any questions?"

"No. Thank you, Doctor Yang." Cristina smiled and left.

* * *

"Here. I got her for you." Callie put Sofia down in Arizona's room. She turned to Sofia. "Bye, baby girl. I'll see you in a couple of days." Callie kissed Sofia on the the head. "Arizona." Callie said before leaving. Sofia climbed into bed next to Arizona. She snuggled up against Arizona and nestled in her arm.

"Mama?" Sofia asked Arizona while playing with the top of the sheets.

"Yeah, baby?" Arizona was playing with her hair.

"Why we not goin' wif mommy?" Sof asked looking up at Arizona. Arizona sighed. She didn't know what to tell her.

"Um, well mommy and me got into a fight and she needs a little bit of time to herself." Arizona told her.

"Is mommy in a timeout?"

"No, mama is. Mommy is just going to go visit a friend and you aren't allowed to go with her yet. You have to wait until you are a little older."

"Why not you go?" Sofia was still looking up at Arizona, who closed her eyes and sighed.

"Stop asking questions Sofia."

"Can we go see Zo?" Sofia asked now reaching up to play with Arizona's hair.

"Yeah. Climb down and give me a minute." Sofia climbed down and started to try to put her backpack on. "Come here." Arizona said laughing. She helped Sofia put on her backpack.

"Come on mama!" Sofia was excited.

"Can you bring that wheelchair over here?" Arizona asked pointing at the wheelchair that was in the room. Sofia pushed it over close to the bed. "Thank you." Arizona shifted her weight in the bed and held onto the bed rail.

"What in God's name are you doing?" Bailey came in and threw the chart down on the couch and ran over to help Arizona.

"Sofia wants to go see Zola so I am taking her and you can't make me get back in bed." Bailey helped Arizona into the wheelchair.

"I can take her and I have to check you incision." Bailey stated.

"I am taking her and my incision is fine. I know when something is wrong to tell you when it needs medical attention." Arizona said shifting her weight so she could get comfortable in the chair. "When am I allowed to go home?"

"You have to stay for another couple days. You should at least."

"Can you get discharge papers brought in because I need to leave tonight or I need to get on a plane tomorrow morning. If not discharge than bring me AMA forms please. Now I am going to go take my daughter to her best friend." Arizona wheeled out of the room with Sofia running ahead of her. Bailey just stood in the room and picked up the chart. She would find Arizona and talk to her later.

* * *

Arizona knocked lightly on Meredith's door.

"Hey, Arizona." Meredith said. Sofia had already ran in and started talking to Zola.

"Hi. Um, would you mind watching Sofia for a couple days if I go to L.A.?"

"Uh, sure. That's fine." Meredith smiled. "If you want to talk you can talk to me."

"Thanks." Arizona smiled. "I-I just want Callie to get pissed and yell but instead she isn't talking and I haven't been able to get a word in."

"Yeah, well, you know Callie; she needs to take some time to think before a huge discussion, sometimes. She fights for what she wants though, and she wants Sofia to have a family and she wants things to be how they were before the accident the best they can, but we all want that." Both women broke eye contact and looked down.

"Maybe, but I don't know. I want to go to L.A. in the flight after her. But maybe I should just give her some space." Arizona sighed.

"You could always go on her flight and that way you could talk." Meredith suggested.

"Maybe. I should at least give her her space for a three hour plane ride though. I don't know if i can though. I'll probably wait until she gets back. I have to go fill out some paperwork." Arizona turned to Sofia. "Sweetie let's go. Mama has to go fill out some things."

"No! I want stay!" Sofia yelled.

"No honey. We have to go." Arizona said.

"Me stay!" Sofia yelled.

"Arizona. I can watch her while you do whatever." Meredith said.

"Are you sure?"

"It's not like I'm going anywhere for a while." Meredith joked.


End file.
